Red as a Rose
by Rosetorn22
Summary: YokoxOC and KuronuexOC flic. Mating season is coming and our cast isn't getting any younger. In a world of thieving, death, and lies. How do they know who is telling the truth and who is lying? Instincts, however, never lie they are true to emotion. So how can our Yoko get Akira out of the mess she made for herself while trying to stay on her good side? Read and find out!


**Red as a Rose:**

**Pairings;**

**YokoxOC and KuronuexOC**

**Rated: M**

**Setting: Maikai**

**Disclamer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or the toons…**

* * *

**Chapter 1:  
**

The streets were busy as all kinds of demons ranking S to E walked the city like streets. This large city was carved out of the very forest itself, some trees, as buildings, stood atleast ten stories tall; Ki Kara Ichi is what demons called this place. Aleast for those who simply lived in this group of trees for their own protection from the mindless predators of the dark forest that lingered behind the protective barrior….

Small balls of dark energy acted as street lamps as they floated aimlessly in the sky and some even flowed certain demons of higher rank. The city was fairly loud due to the constant beating of feet, claws, and hoofs on the gravel paths that lead around the city. Shop keeps calling out to passersby; selling gold, jewels, food, magics and other rarities… For most of these merchants and 'rarities' the city went by another name, Kurai Yokubo; dark desire. Anything an everything could be bought and sold on the dusty streets. There was no discrimination on who could buy or sell here if they had the cash or the trade, one could have anything that they desired on these forsaken streets.

'Protection' for these demons came at a price through. They all had to pay a price weather it was money or personal collateral. It is said that some demons would even bare children to only give them to the king of this city as offerings. This person called himself Yokubo no Oja; King of Desire. His true name very few knew many, that didn't want to lose their heads to an S ranked demon, merely called him Oja-dono. His true name was Ryuu Shun, he is a master puppeteer.

Per the usual you could find the king in the largest thickest tree, this 'royal' tree as the other demons so dubbed it, canopy covered half of the city it's grey branches stretching far out shading most of the city from the bright orange sun. It's blue leaves let out a soft light that created the barrior around the city.

Two large double doors where carved out of the center of the main tree, The double door way was arched into a wide 'U' shape. The door was outlined in a dark royal purple that fanned out in curved lines towards the center of the doors. However these lines were cut off by four giant orange and red like tails, four on each door making it a total of eight tails in all. All the tails were circled in flames.

This resembled the Eight tailed fire fox of legend, the ancient ruler of this forest. It was strange to see for the demons however. Their Oja-dono was a dragon like beast, the full nine yards, black scales tipped a mid-night blue, a bi-pedal creature reaching a height over 11' feet as it stood on its hine legs. He kept his face human like except the four horns protruding out of the top of his head; straight up for about 3 inches then straight back another 6 inches the ends of the horns shrinking until they were needle like points. The human face had medium blue skin with golden snake like eyes black outlined the eyes then when down his cheeks in one small line.

It so happened that a large merchant caravan was coming into the city today, slave lizard demons of a variety of colors were pulling the large carts in packs of four. The wooden carts creaked and moaned with the weight of the goods they were carring. The large double doors slowly opened letting the large caravan into the kings' 'throne room'. The tapestries that huge from the 20 foot ceiling were dark blue and black standing out against the grey color of the wood. Dutchman's pipe and jazmin vines littered the floor running their way up the walls and trellises. A large runner went from the doors to the foot of the large throne. The throne itself looked completely out of place. It was made from onyx and tigerwood two very rarely found materials.

The lavender and rosemary that grew around the throne made it look even more out of place. The lastly behind the throne was large cherry blossom tree in full bloom. If the merchants looked up they would see chandlers of morning glory and wisteria, some of the vines were so long that they touched floor from the ceiling. The king must have been quite wealthy to have such rare flowers, for the chandler flowers alone it takes a great deal of light energy to keep them healthy. The light orbs aimlessly floated around the large room growing brighter than diming in a rhythm.

A grey impish creature runs ahead of the caravan to bow at the foot of the throne that the dragon king was sitting on. Four blue fires encircled the throne acting as torches the 'King' casted his gaze down on the small demon.

"We have come to pay our tributes to the king so that we may rest and barder in his city," the imp spoke in a naturally rasp voice, it was quite annoying really.

The king was silent his gaze sat on the small creature. He shifted to look up electric blue eyes narrowed in the back of the throne room as he and the 'king' stared at the open doors. The wind passed through the open doors caring an abudance of scents and smells with it. However, there were two very close…to close.

The man in the back shifted his hands, the king started to stand. He immediately lurched to the right as a small but quick figure blurred through the door. A slight gleam of metal was reflected off a nearby orb before the curved blade slashed down.

Black blood gushed from the kings chest. He grunted and tried to caught himself, a second figure appeared behind him.

"Shit," the man in the cursed as he shift his hands again, but to no avail. The second figure spun around in mid-air kicking down onto the kings right shoulder forcing him further down. A smaller curved blade with a chain attached to the end appeared in the second figures hand. They brought it down as the king was bending his head backwards to look at his second attacker. The end of the blade struck him right in between the eyes.

Another blade that was exactly like the first was attached to the other end of the chain appeared in their other hand. Making a quick slice to the side the second blade cut across the kings exposed throat.

Even more black blood flowed from the new wounds. The first attacker rushed the kings dragon like legs slashing at his ankles. As they circled behind him they took out the backs of his knees.

The second did another front flip in mid-air slamming their foot onto the king's forehead and audible cracking nose echoed through the room. With two more deep slashes to his back, one going up from the first attacker and the other going down from the second, the king crumpled to the ground.

All this happened in less than a 30 seconds the guards weren't even able to react before one of the attackers created a fireball in the their hand aiming at the chandlers. The other put their palm on the floor. Water started to rise out of the ground in pools as the other attacker started shooting fireballs at the chandlers causing them to burst into flame. The one right infront of the throne just above the kings body broke loose landing on the kings body.

The lizard demons were already panicking trying to break free of their harnesses. The merchants pulled out their whips and chains trying to control the lesser demons. The water splashed around their knees by now the water lever was rising fast but not leaving the room.

The two figures, now they could tell they were wearing hoods ran past the merchants.

"Stop them, they just killed the king!" yelled a gurad from one side of the throne. The first attackers heard a hiss on their right as one of the cat demon merchants lunged forward clawing at them.

They growled for a moment before a call from their partner made them retreat. However, it was just enough time for the merchant to grab the end of their cloak yanking it off.

Long following blond hair fell lose as a pair of white ears popped up on their head. When they turned around the cat almost had a nose bleed at the double D's that were popping out of her loosing tied light blue kimono. The pink hiroi (sp) was tied tight but the kimono was still lose showing the bandages that were wrapped around her chest to the white mid-thigh shorts that were under neath, so she was still covered.

What really got them going was the big white fluffy curled tail that was bouncing around behind her. Her face went from shocked to angry when she noticed him staring. Her light blue eyes burned with a fire. A whistle was heard making them all turn around. She growled, yanking the cloak from the cat demon before she sprinted out the door following after her partner.

The water started to swirl creating a whirlpools as the flaming chandlers of flowers started to fall from the ceiling the merchants and guards were pulled in by the strong current. It was complete and utter chaos as they were all pulled and circled around running into eachother, some getting hit by falling debris. Once it all settled down the water suck back into the earth leaving the once very elegant throne room a complete and total mess.

Everyone looked to the throne once they had collected themselves. They were expecting to see a corpus however they were shocked when they saw nothing but burnt vines and a pile of sand?! The merchants look at eachother confused before a furious howl broke the silence.

They looked to the top of the throne to see a smaller demon in size to the king but defiantly not in power standing on top throne. Nails and teeth were elongated as he stared down at the pull of sand. Blue eyes were even more electrified as they looked towards the open door. He snarled taking in a few deep breaths.

He smiled.

Then he started laughing, hard. He grabbed his sides almost falling to his knees but kept standing. His laugh didn't die down for a few mintues as his gurads gathered around the base of the throne.

A scruffy looking blue haired and yellow eyed demon looked up at him just crossing his arms.

"Welp, he's completely lost it," He scratched at his blue beard as his aquatic tall slowly swished behind him. He the smirked show a row a finely sharp teeth. Placing his hands on his hips he wiggled his blue finned ears. "What now then boss?"

The man on the throne abruptly stopped laughing. He looked down at the aquatic demon before snapping his fingers. The double doors slammed closed surprises the visiting merchants.

"Kill them all," he said in an even voice.

The aquatic demons smirk turned into a grin as his tail started to sway even faster. He looked back at the merchants a long tongue flicked over his lips at the merchants who were just starting to grasp what the other man had just said.

A few of the other guards growled shifting into their more animalistic forms leaping at the merchants. Many screamed running towards large doors trying to push them open. Some tried to fight off the guards but failed.

Electric blue eyes scanned over the massacre, once his found his aquatic friend he leaped off of the throne to causally stroll over to him.

The aquatic demon grabbed a green orcish looking demon around the waist with his tail pulling him towards himself. The demon begging and pledging to be let go. The blue haired man simply licked his lips again before sinking his teeth into the demons neck. Tearing at the flesh causing it a gurgle on its own blood.

He watched his friend rip at the weaker demons body. "Tsunami…" he said rather slowly. After few moments the blue haired demon looked back at him. "You have terrible table manners." After a beat the blue haired man started laugh hesticlly as he dropped the body now being bored of it.

He brushed off his hands as he stood up. "I don't recall you ever giving a damn about my table manners when were brushin' for scrapes boss," Tsunami slurred as he wiped the blood off of his face. He walked over to the black fox demon. "What do you want to do now Ryuu?" he asked quietly.

Ryuu's electric blue eyes narrowed as his black tail swayed back and forth behind him, his black pointed ears twitched showing his frustration. He absent mindedly looked towards the large doors as the screams started to dye down.

He glanced back at Tsunami, sensing the fish demons impatience starting to build. "Let them think that they've gotten away with it," he saw Tsunami's tail stop moving. "For now," he continued once his friends started to open his mouth. "I'll get her… but it's too soon for now." He turned to walk towards the back of the throne room.

Tsunami was still frowning at the back of his long time bosses head. Ryuu stopped walking turning towards Tsunami a sadistic smirk on his face. "Once I have her though you can do anything that you want to her little white wolf friend."

This caused a predatoril smile break across Tsunami's face, his tail begins to sway again. "You really mean that?" he asks running up beside Ryuu.

"Of course," he says placing his hand on a oddly colored stone. It glowed than a door next to it slide open. "Kobi-ki is only a few short months away," he smirks, "once I have a suitable mate then I can truly start my reign as king just as our ancestor the nine-tail fox did millennia ago." The door slide closed as the others started to clean up the mess without a command they knew that there leader liked things clean.

A few kilometers away for the city the two attackers lungs were burning as their breathing became shallower and more labored. The one attackers still had her cloak tucked under her arm instead over her form hiding it. The second attacker skidded to a hault causing the first to run into her.

She fell into her butt with a yelp. The second sniffed the air frantically. No one was following them. Damn! That means that he must have figured it out! The blond looked up at her partner.

"Aki-"

"Shh," she shushed her. The second quickly knelt down infront of the blond sniffing her and looked over her injuries. She was fine, the second sighed. She grab the edges of her hood letting the fabric slide right off. Her bright red hair puffed out around her in an unruly mess, her dark blue eyes scanned the white wolf demon again for injures unhindered by the hood this time.

Her red and black tipped fox ears flicked from left to right as did her tail, she was aneixous looking out for any sounds any traces of demonic energy. The adrenaline was still pumping the blood into her ears and veins, she could hear her own heart beat.

"Nashi you really have to be more careful," she patted her friend on the head. The affection made the Nanashi's fluffy white tail wag.

She looked happy for a moment but the pouted once she realized what her kitsune friend was talking about.

"I'm sorry Aki, I didn't mean to," she said quietly.

The fox smirked patting her head again. "It's not your fault…" she trails off. She sighted standing back up, "he would have figured it out by our scent anyway," she extends her hand to her fallen friend. "Come on, we can't linger."

Nashi looks up at her curiously before nodding her head and grabbing ahold of Akira's hand. She lifted her up and after one resurging look they took off into the night again.

**End Chapter one:**

* * *

**Rose: Yoko will be in the next one and depending on how long my writing is they my not meet till chapter 3 but if that happens then all of next chapter should be Yoko, but worry I wont hold out on you smut forever there is reason this is rated M –wink-**

**Warnings: This is a Hetero pairing girlxboy story but there will be some Yuri girlxgirl pairs and Yaoi boyxboy pairs on the side but they are not mains and I wont be going into much detail about them but they are mentioned. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Also if anyone wants to beta, i am looking :)**


End file.
